Love: the Greatest Source of Magic
by x.sanguini
Summary: Severus Snape is the living proof that love is the greatest source of magic. OneShot.


**Love: the Greatest Source of Magic**

"He's just like his father. Arrogant, lazy!" Severus Snape said in a harsh voice. He was siting in a chair, in front of the Headmaster's desk. "And he has lack of talent, he doesn't put any effort in classes..."

"You see what you expect to see Severus" Albus Dumbledore was really amused with the whole scenario. As always, Snape was complaining about the Boy-Who-Lived. As always, Dumbledore was trying to make Snape see the reality. "As I said before, he's much more like his mother. And I'm sure that you remember how she was Severus."

Snape glared at Dumbledore, as if trying to kill the old man with his obsidian eyes. "Yes, I remember." Snape finally said and, suddenly, he seemed to be very interested in one of the many strange objects Dumbledore had on his desk.

"You know Severus, people say that the eyes of a person are the mirrors of the person's soul. Harry has his mother eyes. Can you understand what I'm trying to say?" Dumbledore's blue eyes studied Snape's reaction, and Snape felt a bit uncomfortable. _As always_. It was incredible how Dumbledore's portrait had such power. It seemed that his soul was locked in the portrait. His blue eyes seemed to be as vivid as they were, when the old man was alive.

Snape nodded in agreement . Although he would never admit such thing to anyone - _not even to Dumbledore_ - the truth was that Harry Potter amazed him in the last two years. No, Snape didn't had any sort of sympathy for the boy, but he couldn't deny that Harry was quit talented, although he had much luck in some situations. And yes, although he was physically identical with his father, Harry had his mother personality.

"And there's no need to worry, Severus" Dumbledore continued "He gave his heart to this task, and he'll win this war." Surely, the old man was confidant. Blessed be his soul.

This was the last memory that Snape revisited before he felt Voldemort's presence in the Shrieking Shack.

*******

Lord Voldemort walked away from the Shrieking Shack followed by Nagini. He couldn't help but regret the decision he had made two years ago. He should have been the one killing Albus Dumbledore. He shouldn't have delegated that task to Draco Malfoy. At the time, he didn't knew that only the person who kills the owner of the Elder Wand has the right to have the wand. He regreted the boy's cowardice too. According to his orders, Draco Malfoy should have killed Dumbledore. Not Severus. But no, the boy was weak. According to his wishes, Malfoy's dead body should be in the Shrieking Shack, not Severus's dead body.

Yes, Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill one of his most loyal servants. However, this sacrifice was necessary. Severus's death was the key for his success. Perhaps, _feeling regret wasn't necessary_.

*******

"Look... at... m-me..." On that moment, Harry's green eyes met Snape's obsidian eyes. Suddenly, Harry felt Snape loosing all his strengh. Snape was dying, and Harry couldn't help but feel the need of changing this moment. Why? He wasn't capable of explain that. He hated Snape, after all. But something kept him from wishing the man's death. It was an odd feeling, and Harry hadn't time to analyze that.

And finally Snape closed his eyes. He was dead.

Harry and Hermione left the Shrieking Shack without knowing that Snape was still alive. Barely alive, of course. He wanted to make his last memory, and die imagining it.

Lily was in front of him, thanking him for protecting her beloved son. Snape imagined how tight her embrace was. They were near the Lake, in the place where Snape called Lily that horrible name. Snape's eyes were filled with tears, but Lily comforted him.

"That's ok, Sev. That's ok..." she whispered, and Snape remembered how much he had missed her friendship. Suddenly, he saw something flying near them, something he didn't recognized at first.

"Listen Severus. Listen that phoenix singing. Isn't it beautiful?" And, despite the physical pain, Snape smiled.


End file.
